La ultima noche
by Belenxjeria
Summary: Esta historia cuenta como la vida de 2 vampiros de dos mundo diferentes se une sin el permiso de ambos en una sola.Es una historia que une al Vampiro de anime mas sexy, Zero y al chico de mis sueños Nicholas.
1. El nuevo comienzo

La última noche

_Capitulo 01__: "El nuevo comienzo" (Narra Nicholas)_

Desperté a la misma hora de siempre, baje lenta y pausadamente las escaleras, no sentía apuro era un día normal sin ninguna emoción subnormal. A decir verdad desde esa noche que no he vuelto a sentir ningún tipo de emoción.

-Nicholas, entiendo que te sientas raro, devastado e incluso vacio pero por favor se un poco más positivo-suplico.

-Que me sienta raro, devastado o vacio? No puedo sentir nada!

-No digas eso, ser…ser…bueno lo que eres no se trata de no sentir nada.

-Entonces de qué?-respondí enfurecido, no tenía ganas de su optimismo.

-deja de ser negativo-suplico

-Madre! Entiende yo no elegí ser un chupasangre!

-Hijo –sollozo-lo hice por tu bien!

-Por mi bien? Prefiero morir! A claro no puedo soy inmortal!-bufe.

Cogí las llaves del auto que como siempre estaban en la mesa de entrada, Salí dando grandes pasos de esa habitación. Odiaba tener constantemente esa misma pelea pero no pararía hasta que ella entienda que mis sentimientos y mi vida se fueron en la sangre y mortalidad que ese vampiro purasangre se llevo.

Ese día llegue temprano al instituto, como era costumbre baje del auto y miles de miradas se fijaron en mi. Desde que me convertí todo ha sido así. Bajo del auto, varias chicas posan su mirada en mí y luego me siguen con esta hasta perderme de vista.

Entre con menos ánimos que de costumbre. Di un paso y al momento sentí todas las miradas pulsantes en mí. Levante mi mirada y un concierto de suspiros se hizo presente ante mí.

Sin mirar a nadie en especial presentí que algo faltaba, era ni único presentimiento, el mismo que he tenido desde ser un Vampiro…

Me senté en mi lugar de siempre, o través los odiosos suspiros volvieron a mí. Aunque seguía escuchando todo lo que pasaba en mí alrededor me sumergí en mis propios pensamientos. Sin embargo, el imprudente chillido de la puerta me saco de ellos.


	2. Unidos por la sangre

La última noche

Capitulo 02: "Unidos por la sangre" (Narrado por Zero)

Caminaba sin prisa por aquel pasillo. Sin importar nada no apuraría mi paso. Me detuve en frente de la puerta con el número 180, este coincidía con el del papel en mi mano. Abrí con máxima confianza la puerta, esta respondió con un chillido. Avance hacia donde estaba el maestro y me pare junto a él de una manera imponente, sin dar importancia a los alumnos y sus comentarios.

-Bien clase hoy recibiremos a su nuevo compañero, Zero-anuncio levantándose de su asiento.

Mi cara se mantuvo firme sin expresión. De un momento a otro cada rostro estaba en mi dirección y cada mirada me inspeccionaba, era abrumador.

-Señorita Sweet haga el favor de darle su asiento al señor Zero.

Se paro rápidamente, hizo una reverencia y se alejo. No le di mayor importancia, tome de mi bolso el cuaderno de Ética y un lápiz, la clase era aburrida y si a eso le sumamos mis ganas de no prestar atención da como resultado un largo día. No obstante, la clase paso rápido. Si no me equivocaba era hora de comer….bueno para que algunos comieran. Tenía pensado ir al comedor pero al solo pensar que volvería esa sensación de estar observado decidí ir a los jardines traseros, en ese lugar podría estar solo.

Me senté a observar la naturaleza, toda llena de paz y armonía era lo más relajante en el mundo. Pase por más de una hora con mis ojos cerrados y respirando el aire puro. Cuando me estaba levantando para volver un olor delicioso llego a mí. Mis ojos cambiaron su color automáticamente, eran rojo intenso, perdí todo mi control y me adentre en medio de los arboles, me guie por mis instintos sabia que ellos me llevarían a la sangre. Avance 1, 2 incluso 3 metros entre la espesura de los arboles, sin problemas llegue a la fuente del olor era tan deseada por mi cuerpo que no pude detenerme, sabía que alguien se acercaba, lo presentía pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba.

-Zero!-exclamo sin aliento.

Solté mi presa y lo mire fijamente. Él era un chico alto, su piel era pálida y al igual que yo el tenia sus ojos rojos si duda el necesitaba lo mismo que yo para sobrevivir, el era un Vampiro.


End file.
